Talk:Red vs. Blue: Season 9
Anyone mind if I add what is seen in the trailer? I can understand why not as its not released to everyone yet so a simple yes or no will do.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 20:03, March 27, 2011 (UTC) It is not out on youtube yet Killoren13 20:46, March 28, 2011 (UTC) No one gives two flying fucks about You Tube though. This wiki is about Rooster Teeth.com only. And this is from yesterday.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 20:51, March 28, 2011 (UTC) : The irony of this situation is a comment that Burnie Burns made in the Drunk Tank about people having the mindset that everything needs to be on youtube in order to matter. In any case. the trailer is live to the public, so please, go ahead. --WhellerNG 21:16, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Wheller.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 21:23, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Separate page for the trailer I say we should create a page for the season 9 trailer and maybe a transcript for it. 1-10 22:18, March 28, 2011 (UTC) If you look at the other seasons that is what we do. We put up a watered down version up on the season page. Then make a full page for each individual episode. I am working on the individual one right now so please don't make one.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 22:21, March 28, 2011 (UTC) OK thanks, and uh... oh ya, just me saying some of the episode pages for seasons 6-7 are missing transcripts and other info1-10 22:24, March 28, 2011 (UTC) That is because no one has bothered to put them yet.I will correct them myself.--Soldier Jean 22:25, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead if you desire.--Soldier Jean 22:28, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Yea. Sure why not.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 22:29, March 28, 2011 (UTC) When you make a Transcript for the page change other medic to Director Church, first medic maybe Doc but idk, also on the season page not there is no Machinima in the episode and remove red and blue team unless there confirmed cause the two scenes there shown in Reach which would be Epsilon's Memory so they would be Epsilon Reds and Blues, laslty make a page for the pilot or at least note that she has a new helmet -- nonmember Its already been done. And the other medic? There are four medics. Non of them sounds remotly close to Doc. And there is machinima seen when the blues have rockets fired at them and when the canyon is crashing down fro seom reason. And then the Pilot plays no real role and not enough information is known but a page for her is necesary. And then yes they shall be up there as Epsilon's memory versions.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:14, March 29, 2011 (UTC) For the cinematic part I meant there was no Machinima -- non member Although you have to admit. that one medic that scolded Wash about being jumped by sim troops sounded suspiciously like Director Church... CyrusArc 03:23, March 29, 2011 (UTC) He never said which medic therefore I had no clue. And yes I believe that one is Doctor Church as well. I'll watch it again look at the facial features. If they match up we will have only 3 unnamed medics.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:25, March 29, 2011 (UTC) And that makes no sense as to what you were saying first.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:25, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh never mind. That wasn't an episode though and there was some Machinima in the trailer.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:26, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :The 'summary' on this page isn't a summary. it's a word for word account of the trailer. We can watch the trailer faster than that. Please revise it to make it an actual summary.--WhellerNG 14:11, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :Sigh all right... wait for which page?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 16:21, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Wow, nice community you have Wheller, I said that we have to wait until it is on youtube so we can put the video on the page, so can you not swear nor curse at me, by the way Wheller, I saw the deleted page of the original page of season 9, and the reason, SO WHAT!? It's not released to the public, it is still released to RT members, that is a valid reason to have make it, so ban me or cancel my membership on this wiki, I DON'T CARE Killoren13 20:15, March 29, 2011 (UTC)